Power Rangers Sky Guard
by White Quantum Ranger
Summary: When 3 elite spies come together with 2 soldiers from their partner company, the Sky Guard rangers are born. **Updated with replacement chapter 1 to expand ending a bit.** R&R


A large building is shown with Sky Guard on the front of it. An underground view reveals a large bunker. Three males are shown gathered around a table, the oldest one is dressed in the same black tactical uniform as the other two. On the left side of his chest is the bird logo that appears around the room. Opposite it on the right side is the words Red Eagle. He is sitting on the side of the chessboard on the table with the black pieces, and is apparently winning.

He picks up a piece, moving it before speaking seriously, "Check." The guy across from him was in the same uniform, but on the right side of his chest was Blue Owl. He stared at the two remaining pieces on his side of the board, the white queen and king. He moves his queen to take one of the other guy's pieces, and he doesn't hesitate to move a piece and take his queen. "Check. Again."

The white king was moved over one space, and the black queen was moved in front of it, before it was knocked over. "Checkmate." The third guy, who had been watching from the side of the table, speaks up. "Woah Cliff! You still got it." Cliff smiles, getting up and walking over to the printer on a table in the corner. "I told you, skills won't die if you work hard."

He grabs three printouts, handing them out. "Damien, work on your melee combat. That's your weak spot," he says to the guy he was playing in chess, and turns to the other guy. "Kyle, continue in your melee lessons with me, and pick up some ranged lessons from Damien. You're definitely improving in melee combat, but you need work in your ranged combat."

Cliff looks back at the rear wall of the room, where set into the wall are five tall glass cabinets. The first three, with red, blue, and yellow backgrounds with the bird logo on the left of the guys chests, are dark and empty. The two on the right, green and pink with the same logo, are lit up and have similar uniforms in them. "I wonder if they're going to give us two members to finish our team."

"Gamma team is supposed to have five?" Kyle asks, sitting at the table. "Yes, I'm wondering if the designations have been given out yet. Green Osprey and Pink Falcon are the final two we need, but maybe no one got a high enough score on the exam to get the designations." Cliff said, thinking out loud.

All three rush to the door, coming to attention in front of it as the lights in the room turn green. An older man in a black uniform steps into the room, saluting Cliff, who's standing in the middle. "At ease." He says, turning and waving the three to follow him. "As you know, Birds of Prey is a sister group to Sky Guard. Three years ago, when we became a sister group to them, we teamed up with them to create a special project to help succeed with Sky Guard's goal."

"A special project? How do you mean?" Cliff asks, voicing the question on the minds of the others as well. "You'll see." The captain says, walking up to a door with a hand scanner next to it. The door opens, and the four men enter, a group of scientists working on various projects not even looking up. "This way," the captain says, leading the three over to a table where five morphers sit.

The morphers are wrist mounted devices with individual bird emblems for each. "These are the morphers for the Sky Guard Power Rangers," the captain says, and Kyle speaks up in response, "But Gamma team only has three members." Cliff hits him on the arm, looking back at Captain Harrison. "Continue, Captain."/span/p

"Right. In the agreement with Sky Guard, they agreed that we could provide three of the rangers, and two of their members will join our ranks as the final two rangers." The three Birds of Prey members exchange looks with each other before Cliff speaks. "When are these two new members arriving?" Before Captain Harrison can respond, alarms start to go off, the lights flashing red. He pulls the red, blue, and yellow morphers out of their holders, passing them out.

"Put your bird emblem in the slot, call out 'Birds of Prey, take off,' and punch to the sky. The morpher will take care of the rest," he says, and the rangers put them on and run out. They descend to another level where three motorcycles styled like birds are waiting for them. They climb on and a voice comes over the intercom, "Sky Cycles launch in 3...2...1." They launch, speeding off. "I'm suddenly glad I qualified for Ranger status." Kyle said, smiling. "It's awesome!"

"There's no time for feeling the thrill right now, Hasting." Cliff says, turning and coming to a stop. "Schuller, tell me what's wrong here." Damien looks around, holding a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. "No monster anywhere within sight." Cliff nods, holding a portable radio up to his mouth.

"Gamma team reporting no monster. Will patrol then return." He says plainly, handing two other radios to his teammates. "If you find anything, radio in for backup and the rest of us will be there quickly." He takes out a small map, laying it out on the ground and pointing to three areas. "Schuller, you take quadrant three, Hasting you take quadrant one, I'll take quadrant two and four."

Damien and Kyle nod, climbing on their Sky Cycles and speeding off in two different directions. Cliff pulls out a pair of binoculars, looking around before standing up and putting the map away. He climbs on his Sky Cycle, riding off slowly, looking around. He notices two people in the beige uniforms of Sky Guard fighting against a monster. Two smashed Pulse Rifles are laying on the ground behind them, the charge indicators flashing green, signifying neither was fired.

"Get down!" Cliff shouts, jumping off his Sky Cycle, tackling the female to the ground. The other guy drops as the monster slashes where they were just standing. Cliff pulls the radio off his belt, standing up, "This is Red Eagle, I need backup to Quadrant 2, sector 5 Theta." He rolls out of the way of an attack, putting his bird emblem in his morpher.

A two way split screen of Damien and Kyle is shown as they both speak the same words into their radios. "10-4, enroute to Quadrant 2, sector 5 Theta." The view returns to Cliff, who's standing facing the monster. "Birds of Prey! Take off!" He punches upwards, as a small red eagle is shown flying around him, before it flies up in front of him, his suit appearing. The eagle flies up behind him, growing before flying even with his head, forming the helmet.

The two Sky Guard people look on in awe, as Cliff says his role call. "Red Eagle!" He pulls his melee sidearm, charging in to meet the monster. After 3 slashes, he ducks as Pulse Rifle blasts hit the monster, three Sky Guard soldiers standing with rifles pointed at the monster.

"Birds of Prey! Take off!" Damien and Kyle call out, running up to come to a stop next to Cliff. "Blue Owl!" "Yellow Condor!" They each say, Damien pulling the ranged sidearm, shooting at the monster. "Who are the unarmed guys?" Kyle asked, pulling the melee sidearm and joining the fight. "I don't know, but we can deal with them after the fight!" Cliff says, as everyone gets thrown back from a blast as 3 new figures appear.

"My lord, this is the location you specified, but looks like we have some opposition." A female said, snapping as several dark colored humanoid figures appear and charge at the rangers. "Let the Yigrans do their jobs, and we can regroup back at the palace" The monster says as the group disappears and the Yigrans attack. Cliff presses a button on his morpher, summoning a red stylized sword. "Eagle blade!" He shouts, charging forwards, as both Damien and Kyle also pressed the button on their morphers.

Damien summoned a blue tri-barrelled blaster, giving cover fire to Cliff, "Owl Blaster!" Kyle summoned a pair of daggers, charging into the battle with Cliff, "Condor daggers!" The combined effort of the rangers and the Sky Guard soldiers easily defeat the Yigrans. The rangers regroup next to the two Sky Guard soldiers who were there when Cliff pulled up

As they demorph, Cliff starts asking questions. "Who are you?!" The guy smiles, kicking one of the smashed rifles up into his hands. "Heath Roten. Green Osprey!" He rests the rifle on his shoulder with a smile. "Heath, quit kidding around." The female said, picking her's up, holding her hand out to the rangers. "Kristen Myer. Me and my idiot friend are supposed to be the last two rangers on your team."

All three rangers gather before Cliff shakes her hand. "That explains a lot. For example, why you two idiots didn't shoot the thing!" Heath chuckles, speaking "It wouldn't let us, it destroyed our rifles, mister." Cliff glares at Heath, walking back over to his Sky Cycle. "Meet us back at Headquarters. The bunker won't let you in without us." Cliff turns to Damien and Kyle, speaking, "finish your patrols, then come back, we'll need to fill out a report about this."

30 minutes later, Heath and Kristen run up to the Sky Guard building, where the Birds of Prey are lounging on their motorcycles. Cliff barely looks at them, before heading for the bunker entrance, Damien and Kyle close behind him. After exchanging looks, Heath and Kristen dash to catch up, meeting the three by a door.

"Cliff places his hand on the scanner and the door opens and closes behind him before anyone else has a chance to go through. Kyle does the same thing as Heath speaks up, "how are we supposed to get through if the door closes after each person?!" Damien shakes his head,walking up to the door, "someone stands in the doorway and you two go by them. Have you ever done Infiltration drills?!" He scanned his hand on the scanner and stood in the doorway as Heath and Kristen go by him before he steps forward and the door closes.

"That's not really covered in your academy." Heath says, as the five start down the hall. "Because you guys got accelerated. The normal academy takes 3 years to complete." Kyle says, "I was one of the lucky ones to get in at 15. Most don't make it before their 20s." The five enter the room where the morphers are, and the three Birds of Prey come to attention in front of captain Harrison. "Sir. Threat neutralized."

"Good. At ease." Harrison says, looking at Kristen and Heath. "Roten. Myer. Welcome to the Birds of Prey." He hands them their morphers, before continuing, "you'll be staying here until this threat is completely neutralized. The others will show you around and get you your gear. Dismissed." Cliff leads the group out to the rec room, entering a code into the panel by the door. The door opens, and the five step in, Cliff going and opening the Green and Pink cabinets, tossing the uniforms within to the two new rangers.

"Changing room through that door, change and report back here for the rest of your gear." Cliff says, pointing his thumb to a door in the wall opposite where they came in. Heath and Kristen go change, and come back, where Cliff has their gear laid out on the floor in front of where he is kneeling. "Come here, I need to explain this, and you might want to take notes." Heath and Kristen come over, kneeling on either side of Cliff as he starts talking. "The harness holds everything, from emergency beacon to radio commlink. It is your lifeline."

"Bolt pistol, similar to a pulse rifle, except in pistol form, useful for routine enforcement and minor threats." Cliff spins his own pistol on one finger before putting it back in its holster. "Knife pocket on the left thigh, gloves have knuckle guards." He stands up, looking over Heath, clicking his tongue. "Those boots _will_ be shined by tomorrow, you'll do up your jacket, and take off the necklace too, or I'll have you sent back to the academy."

Heath does up his jacket and tucks his necklace into it, before putting his gear on, getting a nod from Cliff. "Good enough for now, come on, there's a lot more for you to learn." The five head across the hall to a room with a cement floor and various obstacles in it. "Welcome to the training room. This is where our physical training happens. Where are your strong points?" Heath and Kristen exchange looks, as Damien grabs Heath's arm. "You seem like the kind of guy who's good with a gun. And since that's my specialty, you're coming with me."

Cliff waves Kristen and Kyle over to the other side with him, "I'm the melee person, so you two are going to be with me." The 5 train for over an hour, and Heath and Kristen sink into chairs in the rec room afterwards. "Is that normal?" Kyle nods, picking up the chess set. "I'd recommend you move, it's Cliff and Damien's game of chess after training."

The two get up as Cliff and Damien take their seats, Kyle setting up the chess board. He barely moves his hands before the two go at it, Cliff quickly getting the upper hand on Damien. "He's good." Heath says, as Kyle nods, "Pay attention, Cliff uses these for strategy lessons. I've learned a lot." Kyle has his eyes locked on the board as Damien comes from behind to win it.

"So you figured out my strategy. Good job, Schuller." Cliff says, getting up and heading to the printer. "This here gives reports on our training and allows me to see what needs to be improved on." He looks at the information on the printouts. "Hmm...interesting."

"Rangers to the launch bay, rangers to the launch bay." All five run down to the launch bay, where five bird-styled jets are. "These are your zords, each one is outfitted with special commands designed to how you operate." As the scientist opens his mouth to continue, a loud blaring alarm goes off. "Ready?" Cliff asks, presenting his morpher and bird emblem. "Ready!" The others respond doing the same.

"Birds of prey! Take off!" They all punch to the sky as a five-way split screen morph is shown. "Red Eagle!" "Blue owl!" "Yellow Condor!" "Green Osprey!" "Pink Falcon!" They climb on their Sky Cycles, and ride towards the location of the alarm. As they arrive, they see the monsters from earlier, but this time they are with another monster.

"Ah, rangers. About time you show up!" The monster says, thrusting his fist forward and the Yigrans charge at them. "Myer, Roten, you take care of the little guys, Schuller, Hasting, you're with me." Cliff says, as he summons his weapon and charges at the monster.

"Right!" The four say, summoning their weapons before charging in. Kristen and Heath working on taking down the Yigrans. "Falcon Axe!" Kristen calls out, summoning the bird-themed axe. She swings it to one side, as Heath ducks, and throws some Yigrans around.

"Osprey Bow!" Heath said, rolling to one side and firing it, the barrage of energy arrows taking out some Yigrans. "Oh yeah! I've got it!" He said, spinning around and firing another barrage. But the two are soon overwhelmed. "Hey! Lizard faces!" Kyle shouts, before landing between them and the Yigrans, spinning repeatedly and slashing them with his daggers. "Hasting! Myers! Roten! Lets combine weapons!" Cliff called over the sounds of the battle.

Cliff attached his sword to the front of Damien's blaster, Heath's bow went on top, with Kristen's axe (turned around), below it, and Kyle's daggers on the side. "Raptor cannon!" They shouted, as Kyle moved to the back to support it with Damien, and Cliff kneeled in the front. "Condor Emblem!" Kyle called out. He inserted the emblem into the slot, and the front of the cannon glowed with a yellow light. "Fire!" Cliff said, as Damien pulled the trigger. The glow brightened before it emerged from the barrel as a yellow condor. It crashed head-first into the monster, destroying it.

"That was easy!" Heath said, stumbling as Damien backed into him. The monster reassembled and grew with a laugh. "Now I can squish you!" "Not done yet, Roten!" He said, as Cliff spoke into his morpher. "Captain, launch the zords!"

A five way split screen of the zords flying up to them, and the rangers jumping in the cockpit, is shown. "Red Eagle! Online!" "Blue Owl! Online!" "Yellow Condor! Online!" "Green Osprey! Online!" "Pink Falcon! Online!" As they inserted their bird emblems, the zords transformed from jets to birds.

"Now this is cool!" Kristen said, as the five flew at the monster. Cliff flew around behind it, firing lasers. "Schuller, you remember formation Gamma-3 from training?" He asked, as Damien appeared on his screen. "Of course I do. We going to do that here."

"A five man version of it." Cliff responded calmly, reaching up and flipping some switches above his head. "They don't know how." Kyle said, appearing on the screen himself. "I know this, but now's as good a time as any to learn!" Cliff said back in response, as the five swooped in, slamming head first into the monster. "Red Eagle! Energize!" Cliff shouted, pressing a button on his control panel, and firing a powered blast at the monster.

As the rangers landed back on the ground, Cliff removed his helmet, turning to Heath and Kristen as the rest of them did so as well. "Good work out there today. You guys have a _lot_ to learn, but I think you'll make a good couple of Birds."


End file.
